War Dawn
by NeonProwl
Summary: Megatron has escaped and is now starting another war. Join the adventure of the TFA cast and many OC's from both factions and fight. This story is for the OC's. Anyone who had an OC that wants to be in this battle can join in and even make there own spin off of this. This will have OC x who ever depending on the OC, if a character is taken well I'm sorry.
1. It begins

**_Okay so this is basically a second war. TFA. Megatron has escaped the Elite Guard holding cell. This is for all the TFA OC's. If you want apart just message me there info and if possible a link to picture of them. For those who have a love interest in a character from the cast of TFA the following characters are taken._**

**_Prowl, Bumblebee, Hotshot, and Rodimus Prime. If you give me your OC and tell me who from the cast there in a relationship with I will write on an author note that the following character has been taken._**

**_My oc's are Neon, Silver shot and Silverwing and Blast. My brother's oc's are Velocity and Crystalz. For those interested in seeing them check out my Transformers OC file on my DeviantART: fuzzball17. That's it, I have no more to say, please enjoy. Also I am only using the TFA Cybertronian time units. _**

"On the planet of Cybertron, the infamous war lord Megatron is being held in a high security prison cell. His most loyal officer at the time are also being kept in high security such as Shockwave, Lugnut and Blitzwing. It has been 40 stellar cycles since the he was brought down by Optimus Pri-"

The voice speaking turned to static. A white servo repeatedly hit the machine that was currently speaking. "Stupid piece of…I mean…where having some technical difficulties." The tall mech said. The mech was the Elite Guard agent Velocity. His body type was similar to his friend Blurr's, but his protoform was white and the arm bits where a darker shade of blue. His helm had four spikes going down the middle looking similar to what the humans called "liberty spikes" and he had a visor that covered his optics when he felt like it.

He was currently showing some new cadets some history videos. "So, I guess I'll have to finish the story. The war was ended by a bot named Optimus Prime, he was a drop out of the Autobot academy, but in the end he and his space bridge crew where able to bring him down." A servo rose to ask a question.

"Um, if Megatron is defeated then why is the Elite Guard still around?" The cadet asked. Velocity gave a toothy grin, which was kind of scary seeing as his dentals where sharp. "Simple, there are still many Decepticons out in the galaxy, ever since Megatron's capture the Decepticon activity has lessened…. to an extent. They're still out there and causing trouble and it's our job to find them." He said. He let out an exhausted sigh. "And even if we catch them all the Elite Guard will forever be around in case another war springs." A few moments later a chirp sound emitted from the speakers, thus ending the lesson. "Okay mechs and femmes that's the end of this weeks lesson, I'll see you in a Deca-cycle." The mechs and femmes cleared the room and left to there drill sergeants.

"Hey Velocity!" A voice yelled. Velocity looked up to see his best self-proclaimed nephew Blast. Blast was a motorcycle; he was the only member of his small family to be in the Elite Guard. He had a few similarities to his creator Prowl, like the visor and helm crest and the face almost looked like Prowl's, almost being his face was more big while Prowl's was long.

"Don't like teaching?" Blast asked sarcastically. Velocity walked to him and kicked him the kneecap. "Shut it! How much longer till Arcee gets back? I don't know how to teach with words! I teach with guns and explosions!" Blast laughed at Velocity's situation before patting him on the back. "Come on, it's our turn to guard the prisoners." Velocity brightened up.

After a few cycles they arrived at the prison cells of the Elite Guard facility. Both agents confirmed their identity to the other guards and began their shifts. They where currently guarding Sunstorm and Blitzwing. "OH the mighty Blast! Is that a new gun you have there?" Sunstorm said in a fan girlish manor. Blast smiled at the complement. He loved being complemented.

Meanwhile on the other side of the complex, the previous Eleit Guard agents where knocked out. Two figures where standing over the incopasitated mechs. "You sure these ones where on the guard rotation?" One said. The other one only nodded before scanning one of the mechs. The other figure did the same to the other. After the scans where complete the figures looked like the guards. After hiding the bodies from sight both figures walked back to the holding cells.

"Hey back so soon?" Velocity said, noticing the previous to guards walking back. "Sentinel Magnus wanted us to go an extra mega-cycle." One said blankly. The other showed his identification.

Both Velocity and Blast scanned and confirmed them. "Alright guys, see you in a bit." Blast said as they walked away, both having a bad feeling. Once clear, one of the 'guards' walked to the cell and placed a bomb to the glass of Blitzwing and Sunstorm's cell. "This is where the Decepticons continue where they left off…." Both said as there body's deactivated and fell to the floor. The bombs went off thus releasing the suck up and the triple changer.

The alarms went off as all available Eleit guard agents ran to the holding cells. Velocity and Blast where the closet and where the first to see the worst possible thing they could have seen. All of the locked up Decepticons where now in a battle ready position. "Well isn't this interesting." Megatron said as he kicked the dead husks of the fake guards to Velocity and Blast. Both mechs grabbed the laser pistols from their sides and aimed at the Decepticons. Even though they knew they where out numbered they had to at least try.

"Velocity…the odds aren't in our favor." Blast said, not breaking his gaze from the enemy. Velocity smiled. "Hopefully we get an inch of luck." Right as the Decepticons where about to attack more guards entered the room. All standing in a V formation, ready to attack.

**_Now remember you can ask me at anytime if you want your oc in the story. Starting with the next chapter. Anyone one with an Elite Guard OC or a Decepticon OC that was locked up is welcomed for the next chapter. _**


	2. Make way, Crytralz and Sparkflux hurts!

**_New OC's! This Chapters OC's are my brothers OC femme Crystalz. Also featuring the OC of Ultranova Prime, there OC Sparkflux and her Sparkmate is Blitzwing. Blitzwing is no longer available sorry girls. Also, I received a request to use a character; unfortunately I could not use it mainly because I didn't have a "specific" description of there character. If you want your character in, I need a detailed description or picture. _**

A femme with white protofom and light blue kibble, the kibble looked pointed liken diamond, and she had a sword hilt sticking out of her back and a blue helm. She stood in front of the other Elite Guard solders. Velocity and Blast soon joined her side. "It's about time Crystalz!" Blast yelled only to be hit upside the head by her. "Shut up." She said, pulling out a crystal sword, the sword emitting energy. "You all have five nanokliks to get back in your cells or we will use force!" She said, all the guards behind her taking out there weapons. "I love when she's aggressive." Velocity whispered to Blast.

"How pathetic. Blitzwing, Sparkflux, handle this." Megatron said. Blitzwing and a femme walked to the front.

The femme had wheels on the back of her legs, seeker like wings, and her pedes had short heels. Her body type was like Slipstreams but her exposed protoform was a silvery grey. Her wings, arms, chest, and pelvic armor where navy blue while her servos, and the strips on her wings and leg armor where white. The Decepticon symbol was on her inner wrist. It was obvious she was a triple changer.

"Come on Sparky, let's have some fun!" Random said. The femme just smirked. "All right Blitzy, who ever takes out the most guards wins." The femme said, charging at the guards. All the guards, Blast and Velocity included shot there lasers at her, they where able to nick her but she got to them and took down two guards. Blitzwing soon joined in, grabbing two mechs and smashing their helms together, then grinding them together making a sickening scrapping sound.

"Lookz like I'm falling a bit behind, better pick up the pace." Random said, looking at Crystalz. "Bonus points to who ever takes out the blue femme!" He screamed, flying to Crystalz. She quickly turned and was able to dodge him. "Oh frag no, you did not just try a sneak attack on me!" Crystalz screamed, her sword charging up, she swung the sword and a wave of energy left it, hitting Blitzwing in the chest and knocking him down.

"Someone should have told him that she hates when mechs do that." Blast said, remembering a horrible training experience with said femme. Oh how he will miss his old servo and the fun he had with it. Eh he got a new one.

"If there's one thing I hate!" Crystalz said hitting Blitzwing again. "It's when a over confident mech!" she gave him a round house to the faceplate. "Is to much of a coward! TO FIGHT FACE TO FACE!" The final blow was given when she did a mini jump and kneed Blitzwing in the face. "Be happy I'm to busy to do anymore damage." She said.

"Fragging pit spawn!" Sparkflux yelled. She ran towards Crystalz and lunged at her, knocking the femme off her pedes. The two where soon wrestling on the floor. "That sneak attack rule applies to pleasure models too!" Crystalz said as she elbowed Sparkflux in the face. Sparkflux then sucker punched Crystalz in the face. "You are so going off line for that!" She yelled back.

While this was happening, Blitzwing got up and started to fight the remainder of the Guards. "Frag, frag, frag, frag!" Blast yelled with each shot. "Ztop the fighting Auto-chumps, you're done here!" Random screamed. Soon a dark blue blur ran circles around him, trapping Blitzwing in a copper wire rope.

Velocity then appeared in front of Blitzwing with a smug grin on his faceplate. "You talk to much Blitzy. Good job with the distraction Blast-boy." Velocity said the younger mech. "Dis-distraction! That was no distraction! I was running out of ammo here! But no Velocity has to go off and look for a copper rope that's ripping right now!" Blast said, pointing his gun to Blitzwing who was indeed almost out of the rope.

Before Velocity could say anything witty a loud explosion was heard. The remaining guards turned their helms to see a giant hole in the wall; a clear view of Cybertron could be seen. Soon the captured Decepticons where out, all except Megatron. "Fall back!" He yelled as he jumped through the hole, turning into his earth helicopter mode. Both Sparkflux and Blitzwing ran to the hole, both turning to say their last words.

"Goodbye Auto-fools, well finish this game later!" Random yelled as he jumped through the hole and transformed.

"Well finish our little fight another time blue femme, it wont last as long since next time I'll have my weapons with me." Sparkflux said before jumping out the hole, she let herself free fall, enjoying the freedom that was taken so long ago. She then transformed into her seekerish form before flying upwards, with her fellow Decepticons.

Blast and Velocity both ran to the hole, shooting aimlessly into the sky, hoping they hit something. "Hold your fire boys. There's no point in wasting ammunition." They both turned to she Crystalz limping towards them, holding her sides. Velocity immediately ran to his sparkmate to support her. "Crystalz are you-"

"I'm fine, just been awhile since I got in a real fight is all." She said with a grin that would rival the Cheshire cat. "I already called for clean up." She looked to the two grey husks of the mechs that broke the Decepticons out. "In the mean time I want you two to take them to the science building, while your there tell the medics to get the med-bay ready." She said, regaining her composure. Both mechs saluted there superior by rank and grabbed the lifeless mechs, hauling them to the science building.

**_Okay new spots to fill in. I need some injured Mechs or Femmes, some medics would be nice oh and scientist! Yeah! Oh and maybe some more Decepticons. Okay and go!_**


	3. The effects of a jail break

**_Well it's 12:17 am over here and I'm staying up till 5:00 am just to watch TFA (Fist Full Of Energon, FRAG YEAH!) on the HUB (Primus I wish it was on at 4pm again.) And wait for my battle cubes to recharge for TF: Legends. SO as I wait I thought I would write another Chapter. I was provided with 5 oc's! I know right! Now remember I will put your oc's in chapters that would be most appropriate for said chapters. Which all 5 actually are XD. So tonight's Oc's are:_**

**_Wava, who is sometimes called Lava, created by Steal autobot_**

**_Trojan whose mate is Starstreamer, and Darkstorm whose mate is Stargrate, created by starstreaker33_**

The med bay was booming with wounded. After Megatron and his followers escaped, they began a mini attack on Cybertron. Though the attacks only lasted a 15 cycles, it was more than enough time injure a large amount of innocent mechs and femmes, and cause extensive damage to the area. While medics where healing the wounded, others where trying fix the building and get trapped mechs and femmes from said buildings.

The busy med bay was making it quiet difficult for Velocity and Blast to take the offline carcasses to the science building. They went to the med bay and had all the medics prep it, after that they went out the back way, the short cut, to the science building. But due to the Decepticon attack it was blocked off, so they had to use the front way. They didn't expect the med bay to get so packed so quickly.

It didn't help that every few Nanokliks some medic would mistake the offline mechs for injured solders. Yep this was going to take awhile.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Med bay a femme named Wava was hard at work. Wava was at one point in her life a ninjabot who loved helping, it was that love of helping that made her transfer into the medical field easy. Though her skills where great, she wasn't very talkative, but she would just have to think of her friend Jazz or Arcee and she would talk when needed to.

Her vehicle mode was an Aston Martin Vanquish, she had scanned her last visit to earth, and the kibble was spread evenly around her body, which went well with her paint scheme: gold with red highlights.

She was currently fixing a femmes arm while her sister lay on a berth across from hers waiting to have her visor fixed. The femme with the busted arm was named Stargrate, while the one with the broken visors name was Starsteamer. Both femmes had kibble around them that looked like 2005 Camaro, but they where different. Starsteamer had blue and white color while Stargrate had white, black, and red color scheme. But what really set them apart was Starsteamer had a pure black visor while Stargate had blue optics, her optics where one of the rare shades of bright blue.

"I'm going to need to know what happened to you two. I need to put this on file." Wava said while putting a new hinge joint in Stargrate. Starsteamer sighed, she had nothing better to do but stare into the darkness till her visor was fixed. "Me, my sister and our Sparkmates where just hanging out when we where called in to do some reconstruction."

Earlier that day

Starsteamer and Stargrate where walking around Cybertron with there sparkmates Trojan and Darkstorm.

Trojan had a seeker mold but a stronger chest plating that was colored black and blue, he was probably taller than Starscream, and over his optics he wore a black and red visor.

Darkstorm had the same frame type as Blitzwing but wasn't a triple changer, he was an army jet. His color scheme was black and red, which went well with his violet optics.

The group was currently walking to a Cybertronian bar for some high grade and oil when Darkstorm and Trojan got a call. _"All reconstruction volunteers, report to the following locations by order of Sentinel Magnus."_

Trojan and Darkstorm sighed. "Sorry girls, we got to go work." Both mechs said as they began walking towards the location given. Trojan and Darkstorm where apart of the Cybertronian Reconstruction Project. It was basically like community service, some actually volunteered, somewhere forced. Because Trojan and Darkstorm where ex-Decepticons, they where required to volunteer for at least 24 mega-cycles every Orbital cycle. They didn't mind it, they enjoyed working with the other volunteers, even Starsteamer and Stargrate helped out. But today was different, they wanted to be lazy not be called in to work.

While they walked to the locations given, some Decepticons where flying overhead, trying to avoid being caught. The one that trying to avoid capture right now was Sparkflux. She hid in an abandoned alleyway and waited for the Elite Guards to pass. She turned her head and saw the group of Autobots walking towards her.

A wicked thought found it's way in her processor. She would trick these mechs and femmes into hiding her, it wouldn't be the first time she done this, she was a master of manipulation. She kept her wrist with her Decepticon symbol close to her body so they wouldn't see it and walked towards them. "Excuse me." She said.

The group looked to see the femme. "I hate to trouble you but I am terribly lost and running low on energon. Could you please help me find a place to rest for awhile." Sparkflux said with a friendly voice and sweet smile.

"Sure, where actually heading towards an Elite Guard building, you can rest there." Stargrate said. Sparkflux smile fell, and her face soon changed to that of intimidation. Trojan grew nervous and nudged Starsteamer behind him, Darkstorm did the same for Stargrate. "You all work for the Elite Guard?" Sparkflux said in a cold, unemotional voice.

"No…we volunteer with a reconstruction program…" Darkstorm said. Sparkflux then smiled again. "Oh, that's interesting. You must have a lot of free time to be volunteering with reconstruction projects." Sparkflux said, her voice was slightly sweeter than it was before. Trojan and Darkstorm rubbed the back of there helms awkwardly. "Actually it's kinda mandatory for us, ya see we changed factions before the end of the last war so-" Trojan was explaining before he noticed the expression on Sparkflux's face. It was almost mocking.

Sparkflux, deciding it would be much easier to get rid of the ex-cons and leave, raised her arm, and showed them the Decepticon symbol. The moment they saw the symbol they all grew stiff. Before any of them could even get in a defensive position Sparkflux ran forward and punched Starsteamer in the face. All that could be heard was a sick cracking sound and Starsteamer body hitting the floor. "Hey! You piece of slag!" Stargrate yelled as she ran to Sparkflux. "Stargate no!" Trojan and Darkstorm yelled.

It was too late. Stargate was already fighting. Sparkflux decided to humor the femme and only half fought back. When she heard sirens coming she decided it was time to end it and get out of there. When Stargate went to punch, but failed when Sparkflux caught her fist. "As much fun that this is, I really must go." She said before pulling Stargate and elbowing the joint, thus breaking it. Sparkflux then threw the femme to the side before jumping into the air and transforming.

Trojan and Darkstorm where ready to chase after the femme, but when they heard the pained groans of there sparkmates they decided to leave the revenge for another day.

They took their sparkmates to the med bay and once they knew they would be okay they went to go help with the reconstruction.

"And that's what happened." Starsteamer said, finishing her story. Wava had just finished Stargate's arm and was getting the supplies to fix Starsteamer's visor. "I am sorry for what happened. But my friend Jazz is coming home from Earth and he'll be helping with this little prison break." Wava said.

Starsteamer smiled. "Thanks Lava." She said. Wava's optic twitched a bit. "Its Wava."

"What ever you say Lava." Starsteamer said again with a smirk. 'Must remember, she's a patient, don't hurt patients.' Wava thought to herself.

**_Now it's 4:16! Wow time fly's!. I have a good hour I guess till TFA, yay now for the next chapter I'm going to revile the origins of the dead mechs. For those with scientist OC's I would love to know :D And remember if you want to write a spin off story from the chapter there oc was in I would love to read that!_**


End file.
